Anniversary
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang perayaan hari anniversary pertama mereka yang diluar dugaan. SASUNARU FICT. fluufy (maybe) special for Fuu's birthday. RnR please, if you want. DLDR


Pagi hari, waktu dimana sinar matahari memulai untuk merayap masuk menuju celah-celah yang terbuka, menyadarkan setiap kelopak mata yang masih terpejam untuk terbuka.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan bergerak mengerjap berkali-kali ketika menerima kilauan sinar mahatari yang menyapanya, kelopak itupun terbuka, menampakan bola mata biru yang cerah, seperti langit dimusim semi. Setelah dirasa nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul sehabis berpetualang sipemilik manik birupun mengerakkan badannya, menggeliat. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, dengan malas, ia lirikan matanya pada jam dinding berwarna biru cerah berbentuk bundar didepannya.

"Jam 07: 30 hoam masih pagi "

Ujarnya sambil menguap , merasa bahwa waktu tidur masih tersisa untuknya, ia kembali menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menagajak matanya untuk kembali kealam mimpi.

_Jam 07: 30_

Batin pemuda pirang itu mengulang ucapannya,

_Dimana Sasuke harus sarapan pagi_

"Huaaa aku kesiangan"

Dengan cepat matanya kembali terbuka, ia langsung menghadap kebelakang memastikan bahwa sosok lelaki berambut raven masih tertidur pulas, nihil hanya ada sebuah guling bersarung biru tua saja didepannya.

"Sasuke dimana?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa, dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjangnya berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur, siapa tahu lelaki bernama Sasuke itu ada disana.

"Sasuke"

Serunya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru dapur. Namun, tetap saja matanya tak menangkap sosok raven itu.

Tidak patah semangat pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kali ini ia akan menuju meja makan.

"Siapa tahu ada disana"

Raut kekecewaan menyeta jelas diwajah manisnya, Sasuke tiada. Ia telah pergi kekantor, tanpa makan sarapan darinya.

"Aku terlambat"

Gumaman getir terucap dari bibir plumnya yang sedikit mengerucut, Ia merasa sudah gagal.

"Oi apa itu"

Manik shappiernya menemukan seonggok kertas putih diatas meja makan. Ia pun mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya

_Aku berangkat dan akan sarapan diluar, jangan menegucutkan bibirmu, itu tidak lucu. Naruto - your husband- _

Bibir mungil itu semakin mengerucut, namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri sebuah sunggingan kecil tercipta—disana, dibibir plum Naruto. Menemani kerucut yang semakin memudar terganti dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Dasar manusia payah, setidaknya ucapkan sayang begitu"

Ujarnya demikian, sesudah membaca memo dari suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Memo itu masih ia pegang, dengan kuat. Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kalender, untuk melihat tanggal, mencari tahu apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini.

" APA, TANGGAL 30, berarti hari ini adalah anniversary yang kesebulan AAA AKU LUPA"

**Disclamer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: U. Sasuke X U. Naruto (SasuNaru)**

**Warning: BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN-AI, BL..alias ROMANCE SLASH TYPO DIMANE-MANE, ALUR ACAK ADUL, BAHASA SESUKA HATI, JAUH DARI KATA EYD. DAN SEMUA KEKURANGAN ADA DIFICT INI. **

**Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak eror Sang author jika ada kesamaan tempat maupun alur itu merupakan faktor ketidak sengajaan **

**This is special for Fuu's Birthday ... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cucuran air segar terus menulusuri setiap inci tubuh tannya, mengeluatkan aroma segar yang menyejukan penciuman.

Sehabis tubuhnya tersegarkan, dengan cepat ia mengambil seperangkat pakaian dalam serta sebuah _T-shirt_ berbahan katun hijau gelap tanpa motif, dan celana setengah perapat berwarna senada dengan _T-shirt_nya.

Setelah pakaiannya terpasang dengan rapi, Naruto menyisir rambut kuning jabriknya agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Sudah selesai"

Dirasa penampilannya cukup menawan, Dengan gesit Naruto mengambil kunci mobil diatas nakas, ia akan pergi menuju minimarket terdekat. Berharap bisa nenciptakan sesuatu yang special untuk hari specialnya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi yang pertama bagi pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, yah. Namikaze Naruto: nama lengkap Naruto, adalah suami sah Sang ceo _Uchiha corp_, Uchiha Sasuke. sebulan yang lalu mereka mengikat janji pernikahan disebuah gereja terkenal dikota konoha. Untuk memperkokoh ikatannya dengan Naruto, ia—sasuke mempersuntingnya. Agar tidak ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan atau memberikan benda-benda aneh berbau minyak nyongnyong yang mengganggu indera penciumannya, serta hidupnya, yang terpenting merebut Naruto dari kukungannya. Mengenang kepossesif'an Sasuke membuat Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri saat menyetir mobil, meaki menyebalkan tetapi ia suka, ia merasa sangat disayangi oleh Suaminya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disupermarket, Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat sayuran berada. tomat, cabai , paprika hijau, merah serta kuning bawang merah dan bawang putih ia pilih dari tempat itu, kemudian beralih ketempat buah-buahan. Disana ia memilih jeruk florida, kemudian ketempat daging, ia memilih daging sapi _import_ pilihan, sepertinya ia berniat untuk membuat barbeque .

"Sudah siap"

Setelah dirasa sudah lengkap semua, Naruto pun berjalan menuju kasir, guna membayar semua belanjaannya.

Semua telah terbayar,mobil Narutopun kembali melaju untuk kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berkarya dengan telaten, semua bumbu, berbaur rata pada setiap masakannya—salad, barbeque, ramen serta opor ayam super tomat tercipta dengan baik, menciptakan bau sedang menggugah lidah untuk menjilat, menggoda perut untuk merasakannya,

"Akhirnya, beres juga tinggal menelepon Suke"

Keringat dilap tangan pada keningnya, serasa pekerjaan sudah terselesaikan ia pun mengambil _smartphone_ yang ditaruhnya dikantung celana, mengetuk-ngetuk beberapa kali layar mengkilat handphone pintar itu guna menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo Suke"

**"Hn"**

Telepon tersambung sangat cepat, operator pilihannya memang tidak mengecewakan

"Sekarang kau harus pulang cepat, aku tunggu jam tujuh tepat ya "

_**"Hn, Nar—**_

"Pokonya jam tujuh ok. Jangan terlambat ya "

_**"Hn"**_

"Suke"

_**"Ya"**_

"Yey"

Setelah Telepon terputus, Naruto kembali fokus pada makanannya, kali ini ia akan menata hasil karyanya dengan cantik dimeja makan, agar terlihat lebih menarik.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang begitu megah dan rapi, namun penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas penting yang sedari tadi hanya ditatap oleh sang empu ruangan ini semenjak menerima telepon dari seorang pemuda yang berdampingan dengan dirinya dalam sebuah bingkai foto.

Ruangan yang bertitle _ceo's room_ ini adalah kepunyaan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha (pastinya) terakhir yang berstatus Suami dari Namikaze Nauto sirambut pirang keturunan Namikaze terakhir pula.

Sasuke terus menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya sambil menatap bingkai foto pernikahannya yang bertengger manis dimejanya setelah mendapat telepon dari Naruto.

"Khe"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, kala mengingat hari pernikahannya betapa tegangnya ia saat merapalkan janji suci sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar karna gugup

_Hari putih bersemi, tanggal 30 febuari 1xxx dipilih Sasuke untuk hari sakralnya bersama Naruto. Dalam sebuah gereja termegah didaerah konoha menjadi saksi janji sucinya terucap. _

_tamu-tamu sudah ramai berdatangan memasuki gereja tersebut, karna sebentar lagi acara sakral akan dimulai._

_Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap didepan sang pendeta berambut putih yang bernama Hidan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar—gugup, oh ayolah ini bukan acara ecek-ecek ini acara 'sakral yang hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. _

_"Oi otouto semangat"_

_Teriakan semangat terdengar dari bangku sebelah barat yang ditempati oleh kakak kandung Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi pria tampan bertanda lahir dua garis melintang dikedua belah pipinya, pemilik teriakan tersebut _

_"Pengantin pria memasuki ruangan"_

_Teriakan sang pendeta menjadi pembuka langkah Naruto menuju Sasuke. Tuxedo putih yang Berwarna senada dengan Sasuke terlihat sangat paa ditubuh Naruto. _

_Sasuke merubah posisi, menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang ia nanti-nanti dari tadi. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan, senyumnya yang menawan membuat ia semakin tampan Sasuke akui ia terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto kali ini, tanpa ia sadari Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya._

_"Aku serahkan putraku padamu Sasuke-kun "_

_Sang kepala keluarga dari Namikaze; Namikaze Minato menyerahkan putranya dengan setulus hati disanpaikan melalui tangan tan putranya ditaruh pada tangan pucat Sasuke._

_"Hn" _

_Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan tan yang akan menjadi miliknya, tentunya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat rona merah tercetak dipipi gembil Naruto._

_"Mari kita mulai acaranya"_

_Sasuke dan Naruto membalikan badannya, menghadap sang pendeta._

_"Baiklah sudah siap"_

_Tanya sang pendeta pada Naruto dan Sasuke _

_Sasuke menatap Naruto, shappier menatap onix_

_"Siap" _

_Keduanya berucap bersamaan_

_"Acara akan dimulai, mohon untuk tetap damai"_

_Suasana mulai senyap, Hidap menatap serius kedua manusia yang akan ia nikahkan._

_"Baiklah, sodara Namikaze Naruto bersediakah anda menerima sodara Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka—_

_**Deg**_

_Kenapa tatapan pendeta itu membuat Jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang._

_"—maupun duka, baik maupun—"_

_**Deg**_

_keringat dingin Mulai meluncur dari pelipis Sasuke, kenapa rasanya keadaan begitu hening. kenapa semua orang menatap ia dengan serius, tanpa senyum. Serasa ia Mangsa yang diincar seribu harimau._

_Jadi benar yang diucapkan Itachi 'kau akan merasa bagai mangsa yang sedang diburu seribu harimau, keringat dingin akan meluncur dari keningmu, nafasmu akan sesak jadi berhati-hatilah otouto'_

_Nampaknya Sasuke terbawa sugesti Itachi _

_"Aku bersedia"_

_Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya _

_Sekarang bagian diriku _

_"Sodara Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakan anda menerima sodara Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin"_

_Naruto merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, tidak biasanya tangannya diremas dengan kuat oleh Sasuke._

_'Sasuke kenapa?'_

_Sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ia merasakan demam panggung. Sungguh tak enak! Keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ya tuhan ini sungguh memalukan image coolnya benar-benar akan rusak._

_"Sa—sa—_

_Lidahnya kelu sesaat, _

_Alis kunig cerah mengkerut—bingung sebenarnya apa yang tejadi pada Sasuke._

_"Sa—sa—sa"_

_Sasuke belum bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Suara gelik tawa dari para hadirin mulai terdengar. Membuat ia semakin serasa terjempit._

_"Pttt Hahahaahahaaha otoutoku hahahaha"_

_Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat lucu baginya, sungguh ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan tersugesti perkataannya._

_Gelak tawa Itachi memancing para tamu untuk tertawa, bahkan Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Kyuubipun ijut tertawa kecuali sang pendeta dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya. _

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Yang terhipnotis perkataan sialan milik Itachi, ia bersumpah setelah acara ini berakhir ia akan menghajar Itachi sampai babak belur._

_"Suke"_

_Usapan halus terasa padanya pada tangannya_

_Naruto tersenyum tipis seraya berkata _

_"Pelan-pelan kau pasti bisa" _

_Serasa hujan dimusim panas, menyejukkan bumi dari teriknya matahari. Senyum menawan itu, usapan halus pada tangannya membuat Sasuke serasa didekap malaikat surga, nyaman. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan damai dan—_

_"Saya bersedia"_

_Akhirnya Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sorak-sorak gembira para saksi terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Namun, tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke ia lebih fokus pada sosok menawan yang masih setia tersenyum padanya _

_"Dengan ini kalian sah sebagai pasangan suami, 'suaimi" _

Ah betapa tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat rasanya baru kemarin ia berdiri didepan pendeta sekarang sudah kesebulan.

Kali ini ia tidak lupa dengan tanggal istimewanya, seperti biasanya; hari lahir, entah apa sebabnya mungkin karna hari ini benar-benar istimewa.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ponsel pintar berwarna hitam mengkilat didepan bingkai foto. Ia mengambilnya kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan kepada ibunya, ia tidak ingin bertamgan kosong saat pulang nanti.

"_Happy anniversary Naru"_

Foto dikecup singkat , setelahnya ia mulai kembali fokus pada lembatan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk dijamah olehnya.

"Aku tak boleh terlambat"

**Drrrt**

Getaran handphone terasa, bukti pesan sudah tersampaikan

_**To : My Mother **_

_**Subject: No Subject **_

_**Bu, sepulang kerja nanti aku akan mampir kerumah, untuk membuat kue, aku harap ibu berswdia membantuku. Arigato.**_

.

.

.

Jarum pendek tepat berada diangka tujuh, jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas, Sasuke belum pulang. Mungkin Sasuke sedang diperjalanan, biarlah ia akan menunggunya mungkin sedikit lagi suaminya itu sampai. Mata shappier itu terus memperhatikan jam dinding didepannya, sesekali memejamkan matanya menghayati alunan dentingan detik jam yang menemaninya, tanpa mengetahui kedua jarum tersebut sudah berubah objek, matanya menutup terhipnotis alunan jam yang menghantarkan dirinya kedunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sial macet"

Umpatan kesal terus meluncur kala mata hitam tajamnya sudah bosan melihat deretan mobil disamping kanan-kiri, depan belakang tidak memperluas jaraknya barang semeterpun. Bisakah ia berkata hari ini adalah hari sial?, oh tidak justru ini adalah hari specialnya bagaimana ia bisa berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari sial—tapi sungguh dari tadi pagi ia terus terkena sial entah kenapa. Sudah tidak sarapan dengan Naruto sampai kantorpun ia langsung kena marah Fugaku karna pekerjaannya masih menumpuk sudah begitu baru saja ia akan membuat sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan yah hadiah malah terjebak macet.

Arloji berwarna hitamnya ia lirik sesekali, menghitung detik keterlambatannya.

Raut kekhawatiran terukir dalam wajah tampannya, Sasuke bingung. Jam semakin berlari, keadaan macet semakin menjempitnya dalam kukungan waktu, kalau terus begini keadaannya dipastikan ia akan terlambat pulang—berakhir tidur disofa lagi? Tidak! Ia akan berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum kali ini. Yah, berusaha ia belum kalah dari waktu.

"Ayolah jalan. "

Rapalan doa ia panjatkan, berharap keajaiban terjadi sekarang,

Namun nihil, kendaraan beroda empat itu tidak mau menggeserkan jaraknya, klakson-klakson terdengar semakin nyaring, membuat kepala Ssuke ikut pening.

Sasuke melirik kue tart yang ia buat tadi bersama ibunya, membuat ia teringat akan dirambut kuning yang sedang menunggunya dirumah.

"Naruto"

Sepertinya ia akan kembali mengecewakan sikuning. Hah ia memang payah

.

.

.

**Mengerjap**

Shappier itu mengerjap sadar dari alam mimpi, rupanya tidak terasa dentingan jam menjadi _lullaby_ yang sangat mahir untuk penghantar tidur, mengusap-usap kedua bola matanya menetralkan penglihatannya, ia kembali melirik jam dinding tepat pukul 10:30 pm, Sasuke belum pulang.

Naruto mulai merasakan kekecewaan, mulailah kebiasaan Sasuke. Janjinya tidak ditepati. Apa susahnya meninggalkan tumpukan kertas itu demi Naruto, masih saja tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan. Gak bisa berkorban apa, apa lebih cinta pada kertas dibanding suaminya rasanya Naruto ingin menyulutkan kertas-kertas didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Awas kau. Aku pastikan kau tidur disofa"

Naruto beranjak dari kursi makan, kekesalan begitu menguat dalam hatinya, sedikit meredam amarahnya pergi jalan-jalan malam, menuju tempat dipusat kota, mungkin dapat menenangkan.

.

.

.

Taman kota, disinilah Naruto menetralkan amarahnya, angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang kiranya dapat menerbangkan kepulan asap yang dihasilkan hatinya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan, Naruto mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku besi tua , menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sasuke sialan, awas kau ayam. Kau akan menerima akibatnya Huaa"

kesal, merasa terbohongi hatinya benar-bena berapi ia berteriak seolah dunia miliknya sendiri tanpa menyadari sosok mahluk berjubah hitam dibelakangnya yang terganggu oleh teriakannya

"Berisik! Ini tempat umum. Bisakah kau kecilkan volume mu itu"

Ujar sosok asing itu, telin anya serasa bedengung.

"Hiks huee ada orang ya"

"Ya"

Mendengar tangisan sijubah pun penasaran untuk bertanya,

"Kenapa, sepertinya anda sangat kesal dengan seseorang?"

"Huee hiks aku hiks "

"Minumlah ini baru cerita"

Botol air mineral disodorkan simanusia asing, sepertinya lawan bicaranya membutuhkan minuman.

"Memangnya aku mau cerita apa"

Sijubah itu memang sok tahu.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau"

Ditarik kembali botol mineral itu,

"Huaaa Suke ayam kampung sialan huaa"

Namun ditahan oleh lengan tan, suaranya sedikir terputus-putus, mungkin ia haus.

"Minumlah dulu"

Naruto pun meminum air mineral yang diberikan sijubah tadi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri tenggorokkannya memanglah kering sehabis berlari.

"Aku kesal dengan yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha, pantat ayam sialan. Dia hiks kan sudah berjanji akan pulang tepat hiks tapi hiks dia huaaa"

Kali ini biarlah ia meluapkan emosinya, kekecewaannya pada orang asing yang sedikit kepo itu. entah mengapa ia merasa manusia asing itu tudak bermulut paparazi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami yang kesebulan"

"Oh, jadi dia tidak ingat?"

"Huee tanggal lahirnya saja dia tak ingat apalagi hari _anniv_"

Sungguh, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat tidak peduli akan tanggal-tanggal istimewa baginya. Ia berpikir bahwa semua hari itu sama tidak ada bedanya. Menyebalkan memang namun Naruto tetap cinta.

"Wah kurang hajar sekali ya"

Sijubah hitam menopang kakinya, sesekali mengusap-usap kumis tipisnya

"Memang"

Kerucut lucu terpatri dibibir mungil itu, menahan siingus agar tidak menyentuh bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya?"

Dengan enteng simisterius berujar, tangan ditarus diatas besi tua kursi taman, sedikit menyenderkan badan tegapnya, namun masih sadar akan menjaga jarak dengan teman asingnya itu

"Hueee Sasuke sialan, manusia es sok _cool_, peningkar janji"

Umpatan-umpatan terus Naruto curahkan untuk Sasuke, mengapresiasikan kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tinggalkan saja dia"

Suara sia asing mengalun syahdu bagai nyanyian peremang bulu kuduk.

"Hueee kaos kaki bau, iler dipagi hari, aku cinta padamu"

Lendir bening mulai turun kembali sedikit menyentuh bibir.

"Cinta? Kaos kaki bau dan iler?"

sijubah merasa mual mendengarnya

"Bukan, Sasukenya hiks"

"Oh,, kukira "

Bernafas lega lah sijubah ketika mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya

"Hiks hiks"

"Hn"

percakapan terhenti , tidak ada ucapan kata-kata hanya isakan Naruto yang terdengar.

Sijubah membuka jubahnya, menampakkan tubuh tegap yang terbalut kemeja berwarna dark blue senada dengan rambut kerennya yang melawan gravitasi, membalikan tubuhnya dari barat ketimur.

"Jangan menangis terus Naruto, wajah sangat jelek tahu"

Nafas hangat menerpa telinganya dari balik tubuhnya, matanya membulat tubuhnya menegang kala ia mengenali suara bariton yang berbisik merdu.

Dipalingkan mukanya kesebelah kanan dimana bisikan merdu itu berasal. Matanya membulat ketika ia disuguhi senyum tipis dari manusia misterius yang ternyata adalah

"Sasuke"

Manusia yang ia tunggu dirumah sejak tadi , sipria tampan yang menyandangkan marga Uchiha padanya , Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam yang dijanjikan tidur disofa.

"Sasuke"

Sedikit menaikan nada, Keterkejutan masih dirasa, bagaiamana siraven ini bisa ada disini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto merubah posisinya, memiringkan tubuh kesebelah kanan menghadap Sasuke.

"Petingkah aku jawab"

"Penting!"

"Hah"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. Oh ayolah ia tak pandai berbasa-basi untuk berbicara apa sebabnya ia berada disini.

Malas berbicara, Sasuke mengambil kue tart berukuran sedang dengan satu lilin berbentuk angka

satu yang sudah tersundut api, yang ia buat tadi sore bersama ibunya.

"_Happy anniversary_ "

Lagi, Kini bukan hanya matanya yang melebar tetapi mulutnya ikut terbuka lebar, apa maksud Sasuke—oh jadi dia membuat kejutan begitu? Tapi ini sungguh tidak romantis. Mengingat kata romantis Naruto langsung tidak selera menyunggingkan senyuman, bibirnya kembali mengerucut dengan mata yang mulai berair kembali.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, melakukan seperti ini saja ia sudah mati-matian belajar untuk mencoba membuat kejutan, Membuang rasa gengsinya memakai jubah hitam milik kakeknya yang bau minyak nyong-nyong—kebenciannya , karna dipaksa oleh kakek Madara _'pakailah ini, niscahya _

_keberuntungan akan mengikutimu_' tutur sang kakek sebelum ia pergi, orang zaman dulu memang penuh dengan mitos.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu kebulan, mungkin ini tidak seberapa. Tapi aku mencobanya untukmu"

Sasuke masih ingat, impian Naruto saat pertama kali mereka jadian, jika menikah nanti aku ingin dibawa kebulan olehmu dihari _anniversary_, begitulah impiannya, tapi apa mau dikata Sasuke bukan astronot ia hanya seorang pemimimpin _Uchiha corp _ yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas, lagipula hal romantis tidak harus ciuman dibulankan?

"hika hiks"

"Kau tidak suka, baiklah aku—

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, mungkin hadiahnya memang sangat murahan.

"Kuenya cantik hiks "

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, memindahkan kue _tart_ buatan Sasuke pada tangannya sat kue itu akan ditaruh kembali diatas bangku taman

Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto, membersihkan jejak airmata yang sempat menganak sungai tadi

"_Make a wish_"

Titah Sasuke pada Naruto sebelum api sililin dipadam.

"Ok"

Melihat Sasuke yang terus menatapnya membuat Naruto sedikit bingung, tidakkah Sasuke ingin membuat permintaan?

"Suke tidak _make a wish?_"

Tanyanya, pada Sasuke

"Bersamaan "

"Ok"

_Empat bola mata menutup _

_Senyap malam mengkhusukkan doa yang dipanjatkan_

_Angin malam mengalun syahdu _

_Mengantarkan harapan sepasang insan yang diikat cinta_

_Kerlip-kerlip cahaya kunang-kunang timbul satu persatu dari semak-semak belukar menjadi lampu malam yang memukau _

_Mata kelam menatap bola biru_

_Sendu penuh kasih sayang_

_Sebuah nafas beriringan _

_memejamkan umur si api yang menyulut sililin_

"Ayo kita makan kuenya kelihatnya enak, Suke mana pemotong kuenya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung memberikan alat pemotong kue berbahan penyu ketangan Naruto.

Naruto memotong kue berlapis coklat dengan tiga buah _cherry_ diatad kue tersebut dengam semangat. Setelah kue terpotong ia langsung memakannya dengan lahap tanpa memerdulikan Sasuke. Hie po ongan pertamakan harusnya diberikan kepada orang yang special. Namun, rasa lapar yaang daritadi terus mengaung-ngaung dalam perutnya membuat Naruto lupa akan kespecialan potongan pertama.

Sasuke menatap geli Narutonya, yang sedang melahap kue buatan—sebenarnya yang banyak ambil alih adalah _kaa-san_nya ia hanya mengaduk-aduk adonan saja, benar-benar bengis sampai-sampai bibir yang sempat tadi mengerucut itu dipenuhi krim coklat.

"Kuenya enak"

Puji Naruto,

"Tentu saja siapa dulu yang buat"

Puji Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tak percaya, paling kau hanya mengaduknya "

Jangankan membuat lue, membuat telir goreng saj kegosongan. Seratus persen Naruto tidak percaya bahwa yang membuat kue adalah Sasuke. Dan itu sangat benar.

"Sembarangan kau bicara"

Hidung mancung dipencet, gemas dengan ekspresi si'uke yang minta dicium.

"Aduh duh lepaskan teme kau mau membunuhku"

"Boleh juga"

"Jahat kau"

Wajahnya merengut sebal, namun mulutnya tak berhenti memakan kue

"Hn"

"Suke tidak mau kuenya? "

"Makan saja, aku sudah kenyang"

"Kau memang curang, kau tahu dari jam tujuh aku menahan lapar kau sudah makan duluan dasar suami tidak berkeprimanusiaan"

Mulutnya memang mengoceh namun tangannya sibuk metong-motong kue, tanda sadar kuenya sudah ludes dilahap sipirang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam, ntah manusia seperti apa yang ia nikahi, rakus, berisik, ceroboh—juga manis, tidak ada yang istimewa dari sipirang—kecuali tampangnya namun Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatnya out of character—tertawa, bodoh sesaat, salah tingkah dan _blushing_. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto meski tak dapat dilungki i terkadang ia stress menghadapi sipirang ini.

"_I love you_"

Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar, dalam penuh perasaan

Naruto tersenyum

"_I love you too_"

Kemudian menyahut kata yang diucapkan sasuke, sedikit dimajukan bibir mungilnya menggambarkan efek dari kata _'too _

"Kurang moyong, tambah lagi jaraknya"

Tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping sipirang, merapatkan jaraknya—mengurangi gibasan angin malam yang menggelitik bulu tubuhnya.

"Ok, _i love you to_—"

**Cup**

Lengket-lengket krim coklat menempel pada bibir mungil, diresap halus oleh sang bibir tipis pucat milik si dominan. Kecupan halus kuat menjadi objek sikunang-kunang.

"Aku tidak jadi tidur disofakan?"

Ciuman lembut penuh kasih terhenti, ia masih ingat akan sofa—hukumannya jika ia berbuat suatu kesalah yang vatal

"Jadi"

"Kenapa? Karna tidak ada ciuman dibulan?"

"Bukan"

Surai pirang jabrik bergerak kekanan dan kekiri

"Lalu?"

Satu Alis tajam menyungging tajam keatas

"Kau menginkari janji"

"Tapi itu bagian dari—

"Ssstt tidak ada tapi-tapian jelas-jelas kau melanggar janji suke"

Sebuah jari telunjuk berwarna tan ditaruh pada bibir tipis Sasuke, kata-katanya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Oh inikan hari special, masa harus tidur disofa. Enak saja. Ada juga diwajibkan tidur basah. Batin Sasuke mulai ngaco. ia memutar otak, mencari alasan agar malam ini ia bebas dari sofa.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu dobe kemarin malam jendela kamar kita bergoyang-goyang sendiri, sepertinya ada mahluk astral~"

Dalam keadaan buntu, meski ia cerdas jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sofa maka ide konyolah yang muncul dibenaknya.

**Glekk**

"Jan—gan becanda suke"

Hantu. Sebuah kata yang masih Naruto takuti sampai saat ini.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda naru"

Ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat diragukan tatapan datar dengan mata yang menajam membuat Naruto percaya.

"Baiklah, kau tidur dikamar"

_Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak riang _

_._

.

.

.

"Suke mana kenapa jendelanya tidak bergoyang? "

Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Matanya masih setia menatap jendela kamarnya yang katanya suka bergoyang dengan sendiri, glekk mengingat hal itu, membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak kala melihat tingkah Naruto yang dari tadi terus menatap kejendela tidak dapat menutup matanya, sambil memeluknya erat—ketakutan, dengan mudahnya Naruto percaya pada ucapannya hanya karna ekspresi datarnya oh kami-sama jika saja tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak merusak image coolnya dipastikan ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_Dasar dobe benar-benar dobe _

"Jelaslah tidak bergoyang, akukan sudah menguncinya "

_Gawat, ia keceplosan _

"Astaga"

"Jadi kau—"

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru yang ditajam-tajamkan supaya seram. Jadi ia telah dibohongi Sasuke? Kurang hajar. Dasar pantat ayam licik awas saja.

Sasuke mulai siap siaga, rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya

"Aku bi—sa jelaskan"

"SASUKE"

DUAGG

"AAAA"

**The End **

**A/N: OK, EKHEM SEbelumnya maaf bgt buat bebe fuu, yg kadonya terlambat. Dan doa dari aku juga terlambat maaf bgt fuu,,ok Happy birthday fuu, semoga panjang umur, dimudahkan rezekinya, semoga apa yg dicita-citakan dapat tercapai. Maaf kadonya terlmbat bgt karna UNnya dimajuin. Maaf bgt aku fokus keUN,, T.T **

**Maaf juga kalo fictnya gak fluufy sama sekali dan gaje *ojigi T.T **

**Oh ya krisan sangat saya butuhkan tapi tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya. :v Tkut salah faham dan gak kuat juga. Oh ya karna difuu ulang tahun tanggal 30 maret, jadi saya pake tanggal 30 febuari meski sebenarnya gak ada tanggl 30 febuarii *diingetin fuu XD **

**Terima kasih sudah mampir,, minna-san **

**ne minna **

**Mind to review? ㈳6**


End file.
